


So far, I’ve had no complaints

by taglioni



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taglioni/pseuds/taglioni





	So far, I’ve had no complaints

기진맥진한 듯 소파에 뒷목과 머리를 푹 파묻고 누운 자세로 아무 말도 하지 않는 상대의 주의를 어떻게 끌어내야 할지 마땅한 방법을 생각하지 못했다. 그 자신이 신체를 직접 사용하는 역할이 아니라는 이유로 감독자들에게는 어디서나 잔소리를 해 마땅한 자세를 거리낌없이 취하고는 했다. 코끝을 마주할 정도로 얼굴을 가까이 한 것은 오기에서 나온 것이었다. 그가 자신의 모습을 보면서 누구를 떠올리는 것인지 확실히는 알 수 없었지만 그것이 다른 누군가일지도 모른다는 의심은 항상 한 쪽에 자리잡고 있었다. 어쩌면 그가 지금 자신을 보는 시선에서조차 포레스트 그린의 눈동자 색 이외에 의식에 두고 있는 것은 아무것도 없을지도 모른다. 일찍부터 같은 직업세계에서 성장해 온 부모나 형제들이나 이제 꽤 오래 같이 살아 온 아내조차도 자신에게 지금까지와 다른 누군가가 되기를 요구하거나 지금까지 불리던 것과 다른 이름으로 축약해서 부른 적은 없었다. 다른 사람이 되어야 한다는 욕심이나 일말의 조급함을 불러일으키는 장본인은 보란 듯 소파에 편안히 앉아서 휴식을 취하고 있었다. 그의 어떤 구석이 사람에게 전혀 가져 본 적이 없는 생각을 불러일으키는 것일까? 머릿속은 궁금함으로 가득 차있었지만 그것이 구체적인 의문으로 되어 나오지는 않았다. "이 소파는 누가 갖다 놓기로 한 건가요?" 급한 마음은 아무 쓸모 없는 질문이 튀어나오게 했다. "이 방을 만든 사람." 그는 엉망진창인 프랑스어 발음으로 대답했다.


End file.
